


Real Deal

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Done for the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt 'Real Deal'Many thanks  to Patt for her help and Nat for providing many of the screencaps





	Real Deal

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal01_zpsflqc8hdb.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/RealDeal02_zpsdiaoom3a.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal03_zpsmwddltbi.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal04_zpsne8a78pi.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal05_zpsnzvshvqu.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal06_zpsl6rt9ubd.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal07_zpseekjsjzh.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/RealDeal08_zpsa3inycza.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal09_zps8derhdgf.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal10_zpse6x4es8m.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal11_zpsx5uqvse4.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/RealDeal12_zpsmorxnmib.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal13_zpshg34znra.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/RealDeal14_zpsrnrwc0fh.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal15_zps4m90lzlf.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal16_zpsbil6bbue.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Realdeal17_zps8keoodbs.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Realdeal18_zpsj8w9fjvh.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal19_zpsvwsragaz.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal20_zpspoivgfjj.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal21_zpsfso5smgs.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal22_zpskgk0e9pr.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal23_zpsytznynku.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal24_zpseihv4xqn.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal25_zpsfyvpe57i.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal26_zpsf7ugxcjd.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/RealDeal27_zpsnzc88nu6.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal28_zps3mkedsf5.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal29_zps4tz9wacr.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/realdeal30_zpsnslxerfl.jpg.html)


End file.
